


Between the Beauty and the Beast

by Heikitsune25



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Pit didn’t expect to spend his afternoon hiding in a locker watching Link and Samus fuck each other stupid. He didn’t expect to join them in their wild escapades either but he’s not complaining.Tags: Threesome, rough sex, yaoi





	Between the Beauty and the Beast

Between the Beauty and the Beast

  
  
  
Pit isn't a pervert. He has a respectable appreciation of women and has good knowledge about sexual health and responsibility.  
  
"Oh~! Fuck! H-Harder! Break me!"  
  
So then why is he watching Link and Samus plow each other silly in the locker room.  
  
The hero of twilight snarled as he pulled tight on the leash in one hand. His other hand digging hard into Samus's plump ass that is tanned red with a myriad of hard quaking slaps he's given it. Swinging his hips with such force that more red marks were forming on the bounty hunter's ass form his brutal fucking. His rampant and rigorous fucking sprayed a few strains of his cum form out of the cock drunk bounty hunter's quivering muff form his pervious orgasm.  
  
The woman herself screamed and moaned in a lustful daze. Babbling nothing but slutty curses of pleasure as her head is pulled back by the leash around her neck. A tag jiggling off the black studded collar has the word bitch on it while her nipples are pierced with silver studs. Her chest swing and swayed from the brutal fucking as she moaned in a way that would make any whore blush.  
  
"Ragh!" It was shocking to say the least to see them, while stoic and reserved, the hero of twilight growl and snap like a wolf as he pounded the cool head and serious bounty hunter like a real bitch in heat. Pit could even see fangs growing on Link's bared teeth as he fucked his lover with a beast like brutality.  
  
"Fu-Ahhhh~Fuck t-that's-ugh! It!"  
  
And Samus enjoyed every moment of it. Her smile wide, even silly with her tongue flapping about. She looked like a low born slut then the noble fighter everyone sees. And Link looked near savage with his nails, growing a little longer, dug into Samus's hips like a wolf breeding it's bitch.  
  
It's no secret that Link and Samus are dating or that they have wild sex. Zelda and Bayonetta complain about it more often than not given that one has a room next to them and the other keeps having their bed destroyed by them. But seeing it firsthand is more than a little jarring. It is far from their normal look around the mansion. Link is quiet and stoic. He dose have a small temper but Link is still friendly to talk to and kind to nearly everyone. And Samus, while a distant cool beauty, is polite and strong.  
  
"Ah! R-Ruin that pussy!" And seeing her on her knees, drooling and begging for a dick hurts more than whiplash. And see Link, proudly, an almost violently slapping Samus's ass. Dominating her as he passively bit at her neck, is a far cry from the so-called chosen hero meant to save a kingdom.  
  
And Pit's cock agreed that it is incredibly arousing. The twitching lump in his tunic was, while not as large as the monster Link was plowing into Samus, is painfully twitching and desperately wanting to be touched. But the angel kept his hands to himself, wiggling his hips in. Waiting for the two of them two finish. Even though it's been two hours.  
  
They had come barreling in, their hands and lips all over each other, and started not only tearing each other's clothes off but biting and nipping at each other. It was wild ravenous and utterly sexy to see two of the most powerful combatants sexually tear into each other.  
  
At first, Pit wanted to take his eyes off them yet he couldn't help but stare at the two. He also couldn't keep his' eyes' off the hero of twilight's cock as it roared in and out of the bounty hunters slit. The small glimpse of it Pit could see gave him the impression that the hero's cock is long and nearly as thick as Pit's arms. Clearly bigger than his own cute five-inch pecker that throbbed and poked at his toga. Staining it with his thick pre-cum. The damn thing begging him to touch and toy with it, but the hammer in his heart and fear of being caught kept his mouth shut as he watched the two blondes viciously fuck each other as the metal bench actually started to creak and bend from Link's monstrous pounding.  
  
The way it made a mighty woman like Samus scream and moan so easily made him wonder just how that thing would feel. Not in him surely. He isn't thinking of what that monster could do to him. What Link would do to him, pinned up against wall with nothing but a gag to try and keep him quite.  
  
The little angel's cock jumped very hard and eagerly as those thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
"Ragh!" Link snarled as he came inside Samus again with a sharp tug of the leash that forced her to lean upwards and shattered the steel bench they were using. Adding to the large list of broken furniture they are going to have to pay for. Link leaned over to sink his teeth into Samus hard enough to break skin and even draw blood as his hips pumped a ridiculous amount of cum inside her lover. Pit watched as the hero's generous ball sack twitched and jumped at each blast of jizz inside of the moaning blonde woman. Pit's lips went oddly dry as he watched, thicker than honey cum drip from the mewling bounty hunter's pussy.  
  
"Haa~! Nnghh~!" Samus's toes and finger's curled in pure delight as she is filled to the brim once again. Her eyes rolling up in a cock drunk smile. Her muff squirting out a profuse amount of her lust all over the bench and the floor. Adding to her previous orgasm an hour ago that is creating a small puddle that someone is going to slip on if it's not cleaned up.  
  
Panting with his lover, Link laid on top of Samus panting but slowing grinding his still rigid cock inside her. Getting Samus to moan sweetly at the gently grinding. Intertwining their hands as they cooled down for the next round of rampant fucking. Making Pit sweat even more as he it looked like his fate is to be stuck in a locker with a brutal erection and two horny blondes that don't seem to leaving anytime soon.  
  
"Wait…" Link whispered. His nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "I smell someone…"  
  
Pit's heart stopped. He had forgotten the hero of twilight's animal-like senses. And he isn't exactly smelling like flowers right now.  
  
Worried for his life, since the last time someone interrupted the blondes play time, Snake ended up looking like a half-eaten pretzel, Pit pushed his back further into the locker. Trying to turn himself smaller and praying to Palutena herself that-  
  
"Well well~…" Pit's face lit up and her nearly screamed like a girl when Samus opened the locker door. A small smile on the bounty hunter's face as she stood completely naked, her lover's cum dripping from her sex and her collar jiggling as she shifted her hips. "Having fun?"  
  
"Um…well…I-I wouldn't call it um…" Pit stammered out a reply as he took in the bounty hunter's form. Bite marks and hickey's littered her body. From her arms, legs, chest but mostly around her inner thigh and neck. Cum, impressively thick sperm that Pit believed could get a woman pregnant form just stepping it in, dripping from her sex as she shifted her hips to the side. Even looking like a slut, covered in sweat cum and bit marks, the bounty hunter still cut an imposing, powerful figure as she stood proudly in front of him in her naked glory.  
  
"And judging from that," Samus pointed at not just Pit's harden member, but the thick dark stain on his tunic form and the large puddle of cum on the ground. The little angel being so engrossed with watching the two go at it, he didn't notice his own orgasm. "You really were enjoying yourself."  
  
"Let's leave him be Samus." Link said as he started reaching for pants. His face red in embarrassment and far from the sexual beast, he was before. "We don't need that damn hand, or Zelda scolding us again."  
  
Pit thanked Palutena for Link being so reasonable.  
  
"Actually…" However the bounty hunter, isn't so kind as she looked to be on a different kind of hunt. Looking at pit like a he is a small animal while she hungrily licked her lips. "I've got a better idea."  
  


-OOO-

  
"G-Get y-your tongue in there…. J-Just like mph! That!" Samus moaned as she bucked her hips into Pit's face. Her cum filled pussy being cleaned out by the angel's tongue as she yanked on the leash connected to his new collar. His toga looked more like a skirt on him as his arms are bound by Link's belt and his wings flapped wildly. Although not in distaste of his situation.

All the while Link thrusted his cock deep in the little angel's anus with as much fury as he did Samus's. Pit's modest five-inch cock swinging and bouncing under him as Link rallied into his rear with the same ferocity as he did in Samus's. His nails digging into the angel's tight bouncy ass with the occasional open palm slap.

"I-ohh-Wonder if Palutena dose this with him." Samus growled as she felt Pit lick at her folds. Cleaning out her lover's copious amounts of thick cum with shocking skill. "He's really good as this…"

Link could only snarl as he could only slam his hips into the mewling angel. Both at how tight the effeminate angel is, and at the thought of meeting the goddess. His distrust for gods fueling his humping as he driving his hips deeper into the cute boy with snarled and growled of lust.

"I know your not-ooh a fan of gods. But-mph-What better way to get your angry out then-shit fucking her brains out?" Samus tired to form a conversation, but Pit's tongue kept twirling and twisting inside her. The little winged femmboi even had the guts to bite at her clit. Which got him a sharp tug of his collar in joy.

Link once again growled roughly in response as he reverted back into that beast like mindset. Digging his hands into the angel boy's plush ass harshly as his rutted went at a feverish pace. While Pit is clearly no girl to get impregnated, he sure felt and sounded like one. Moaning sweetly and cutely wiggling his soft firm hips as Link batter rammed his cock into the little angel.

Pit, stuck in the between the randy blondes, could only moan dumbly in delight. His cock is unbearably hard as it bounced and swayed under him while Link railed into him. He had already cum once, the evidence on the ground in a thick pool of his own cum. It was his biggest shot ever in his life, all form Link treating him like an anal whore, and he is still as hard as a blade.

The angel general turned plaything found himself enjoying the taste of the hero of twilight's jizz mixed with Samus's lust. Happily digging his tongue deeper into the bounty hunter's folds to get out as much cum as he could. Moaning in pleasure as Link ruined his asshole and Samus forced him down on her. It is filthy. Slutty and unbecoming of the general of the goddess of light's army. It is more suitable for a starving slut to behave in such a way.

"Mmm!" And yet here he is. Bent over, with his painfully stiff cock bouncing and spewing it's third load all over the bench and shooting hard and thick enough for a few ropes to hit his chin in bless. If Link asked, he would eagerly behind over again for the hero and his lover to take over and over against.

With a loud, almost bark form the hero of Twilight, Link came with thunderous fury. Flooding Pit's stomach with his cum while Samus threw her head back in a moan of her own. Splashing the cute Angel boy's face with cum as she licked out the last of Link's jizz. And Pit joined them with his cock shooting out a healthy amount of jizz itself.

As Samus painted his face, and Link filled his ass, Pit's cock spun and twitched as he came furiously thick cum. Adding to the pool that his knees soaked in as, with every pump of Link's hips, and moan form Samus, he shot another gooey string of cum from his cock.

"O-Ok…You were right…" Link panted as he slowly grinds his stiff cock into the weak moaning Pit. Humping a few more glops of jizz from the cute little angel. "I really did enjoy that."

"Ohh…told ya." Samus moaned as she grinded her hips into the girlish boy's face. "So, Pit. What do you say about becoming our little bitch?"

The angel happily moan at that thought as he licked at Samus's clit.


End file.
